


Busted!

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [30]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Any way she can, F/M, No body messes with Veronica Lodge, Veronica will get what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: FP walks through the motel door and closes the door behind him.  He grows warm as he looked at the bed as he realizes that very soon he would be holding the woman whom he hadn't held for over eighteen years.   His jacket came off as he felt sweat begin to roll down his skin.  The door to the bathroom slowly open .... to reveal someone he wasn't expecting.





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt: #16 [Location] - Shady Palm Motel

Opening the door to the motel room he walked in with a sigh. Shutting the door behind him as he eyed the bed. Licking his lips as he thought of what will be happening on that very bed very soon. He felt himself grow warm at the thought of being able to run his hands down her bare skin once more. Licking his lips as his mouth remembered tasting that skin.

He jerked off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the chair closet to the door. He started to unbutton his shirt buttons. He could feel the sweat begin to roll down his skin. His eyes lighten up as the door to the bathroom slowly began to open. "Alice ..." he breathed out.

Veronica stepped out of the bathroom with a smirk on her lips. "Busted." She leaned against the door. "Hello FP."

FP's heart dropped. His eyes widen at the realization that he was tricked. "What game are you playing at?" He knew that he couldn't lay a hand on the girl whom had tricked him. One she was a teenager. He didn't harm children. Two she was the daughter of Hiram Lodge. The man whom owned his life debt. All due to the Serpents. He knew he would be pay dearly for this mistake of his.

Veronica met the eyes of Jughead's father. "I want your help to protect Betty."

FP blinked.

"The Serpents are going to go after her. Due to Alice." Veronica spoke in a dead voice. "They all ready had Jughead in the gang due to you being sent to prison."

FP sighed deeply. "Betty is safe. The Serpents know not to go after her or Polly." He walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Folding his hands tightly across his chest. "Alice damn well made sure that the Serpents would never go after her children or grandchildren when she left to marry Hal." He laughed roughly. "Damn little girl you should have seen her ..." Fire lit his eyes. "She knew how to protect those she loved even before she even had loved ones to love."

"Alice protects her daughters by driving them away from her." Veronica harshly spoke. "She protects her daughters by tearing them apart from the inside out. By trying to make them perfect." She stalked over to stand in front of Jughead's father. "I don't trust Alice Cooper. I don't trust her to protect Betty. To protect Polly and the twins."

"Little girl you just watch your mouth." FP glared up into the fiery eyes of Hiram Lodge's daughter. "You don't know what you are talking about here."

"Alice is destroying Betty from the inside out." Veronica hissed. She stood straight. "I want your help to protect Betty from the Serpents. There is no way in hell that I can trust Alice from doing that herself."

FP wanted to defend Alice. But his thoughts went back through the years. What Veronica said was true. In order for Alice to protect her daughters from her own childhood rebellion ... she had tried to get the two girls to be perfect American girls. Alice didn't see her daughters as human beings. She saw them as things to mode into her own fashion. Polly he knew was strong enough to withstand the eighteen years of childhood and live a happy life away from her mother's influence. But Betty ... he saw the cracks in Betty from the very beginning. He knew Betty wasn't emotionally strong enough to within stand eighteen solid years living underneath her mother's thumb ... and able to survive away from her mother's influence.

"What do you want me to do." FP sighed as he looked at the sixteen year old girl.


End file.
